Tempest's Story
by Night of the Raven
Summary: FINISHED! What if there was just one slayer we didnt know about? What if she was away for the war? What if her story leaked out? What if she was the only one Dilandau trusted? What if she came back? Please Read and Review to find out.
1. The Thief

Night of the Raven here. New story that's not about vampires. Hmmm…different no? It's actually about one of my fav chars. Dilly!!!

****

IMPORTANT: It takes place after the war. The slayers aren't dead (all including Dilly are 18) and Dilly and Celena are separated. Hitomi came back and married Van. This story however, centers on a missing slayer. One that wasn't in the war but on Earth. The only girl slayer there is. Tempest.

********

"Hey! Come back here you thief!" a fat grubby guy was chasing a little girl in a cloak around the street.

The little girl ran and ran, her tattered cloak billowing around her agile form. She looked back frantically. She couldn't be caught. This was Zaibach country. If people were caught for doing even the slightest wrong, they would be killed.

'Please please let me survive this.' Tempest prayed in her head to whatever god was watching.

As she looked back at the guy who was chasing her, she clutched the loaf of bread she stole from his stand more tightly to her. She was too busy looking back that she crashed right into something.

Tempest blinked and craned her neck up to see what she had run into. It was a man. A man in a cloak. The hood however was down and Tempest recognized who he was. She remembered seeing him in the paper she had stolen a couple years ago. He was promoted in Emperor Dornkirk's right hand man so to speak. 

Tempest immediately bowed down.

"Forgive me Master Folken." she said in her child like voice.

"Where are you, you brat!" she heard the stand owner shout. He was coming this way.

Tempest scrambled to her feet.

"Are you in trouble, little one?" asked Folken.

Tempest bit her lip and nodded.

Folken squatted down so he was eye level with her. He gently took down her hood so he could see her face. He was a bit taken aback by the beauty of this young child. She had unkempt black hair and a pale complexion, but the most beautiful thing about her was her eyes. One was blue and the other green.

"What's your name?"

"I remember being called Tempest a long time ago." she answered.

"Where are your parents?"

Tempest shrugged.

"I've been by myself for so long that I don't know where they are."

"Would you like to come with me? I could give you a home and other kids to play with."

Tempest nodded.

All the sudden, she was grabbed from behind. The grubby guy had found her.

"Put her down." Folken stated calmly.

The man immediately recognized him and obeyed.

"But Sir this thief has stolen from me."

Tempest looked down ashamed as Folken looked at her with his cold eyes.

"Well then, I will take care of her. She will be given a private execution." said Folken.

The man smirked at Tempest and bowed.

"Thank you milord."

Folken grabbed Tempest by the scruff of her cloak and dragged her to his coach.

Tempest sat down on the seat opposite of him. He lied and she would die. However, she was calm. She would finally get to sleep for eternity.

The ride was silent. They reached the Vione and Folken lead her inside. As they went down the many twists and turns in the hallway, Folken finally spoke.

"Do you know you're going to die?"

"Yes." she said calmly. "Which way I do not know yet. Which would even be best? A be heading or a short drop and a sudden stop?"

"I don't know."

"In a beheading you have the fear of the blade. It might go fast. It might not. With a hanging. It might go fast and might not as well."

"You are very calm about this. Most adults would be frightened."

"I am an adult milord. I'm just trapped. I have been robbed of a childhood and have been forced to grow into an adult."

Folken nodded.

"I see."

He led her down another corridor and into a big room. Tempest quickly replaced her hood. There were other people in here. Boys her age. Fifteen or so. 

"why have you brought me here?"

"This is where you will live. With the boys."

"Oh." Tempest was stunned.

"Attention." Folken shouted.

All of the boys scurried around and lined up. One with silver hair and dark red eyes stepped up.

"What is this about Folken?" he asked angrily.

Tempest pulled her hood more securely to hide her face.

"You have a new slayer Dilandau."

"Oh?" he arched an eyebrow.

"This is Tempest?" he said gesturing to her.

Dilandau assessed her, taking in her cloak.

"Why is he wearing that?"

"I have just picked **her** up off the street."

"Wait! Her?! As in girl?"

"Last time I checked her meant girl dumb ass." Tempest mumbled.

Folken looked at the girl in amazement. She looked like ten are so and her guts and words fascinated him.

"What was that Street Rat?" Dilandau asked in a voice that scared most men.

"I said last time I checked her meant girl dumb ass." she said louder. "Also, I'd appreciate it if you backed up off of my past."

Dilandau stomped over to her and slapped her.

"Learn your place Girl."

Tempest socked him in the jaw.

Soon, it broke out into an all out fight between the two. Folken ended up having to grab a hold of each of them and literally pull them apart.

"Alright, infirmary you two."

Folken dragged them down to the infirmary. The nurse attended to the two of them. She had Tempest remove her cloak.

After a little hesitating, Tempest did as she asked. The nurse cooed over Tempest's different colored eyes. Tempest blushed over the praise she was getting, while Dilandau steamed over the inattention he was getting.

"Looks like you and Dilandau both are going to have a shiner."

The nurse clucked at the bruises the two had given each other.

"Well congrats Little One. You're the first one to actually land a hit on Dilandau."

"Well that makes me feel better." Tempest said sarcastically.

As soon as the treatment was done, Folken dragged them back to the room that all the boys were in.

"This is the lounge. When you're not training, this is where you will go."

Tempest nodded.

"Ok."

****

Tell me what you think and I'll write more.

^_^ Night of the Raven


	2. The Possibilites of the Future

I forgot about the disclaimer in the last chapter so…..I don't own Escaflowne and that's that. By the way, in case you haven't figured it out this takes place before the war at the moment. Btw, thanks to my lovely reviewers. *cries* I love you guys. To The Rave Raven: that's so awesome that we both have Raven in our pen name. If anyone wants to chat on yahoo like I said in bio, Jade_the_thief is my yahoo id.

*******

TWO YEARS LATER

Tempest was jolted awake but the sound of Dilandau yelling and shouting. He was literally chasing people out of bed and slapping them awake. She sleepily gathered up her things and headed to the showers. She stepped into a shower stall and undressed. She had the privilege of going first since she was of the opposite sex.

She heard pounding on the door to the shower room.

"Hurry up would you." Miguel said impatiently.

"Wait your fuckin' turn." she shouted back angrily.

Miguel hated her and she knew it. Why, she didn't know. He just did. 

She smiled and remembered that day, when Dilandau and her had gotten into a fight. After that, the two of them were the best of friends. He and her were inseparable. They did everything together and challenged each other at everything. Equal in almost every way.

Tempest stepped out of the shower and put on the regular slaying uniform. She then opened the door to view a very disgruntled Miguel along with other patient dragon slayers.

"There. Happy?" 

"Not until you keel over."

"Well good luck with that."

Tempest pushed passed him, her shoulder shoving his angrily.

She went over to Folken's lab next for her daily training in etiquette and grammar. She had gotten much better since the first time she had ever set foot in his lab to learn.

"Folken." Tempest said inclining her head at him.

"Tempest." he said doing the same.

"Enough with this proper stuff let's get this over with."

Tempest turned towards the voice.

"What are you doing here Dilandau?"

The twelve year old boy yawned carelessly.

"Have to learn how to dance."

"That so?"

"Yeah."

"Well Folken good luck with that one."

"He has to teach you too numb skull."

Tempest blinked.

"Oh? I bet I could do better then you."

"Bet you can't."

"We'll see won't we?"

"I guess we will."

Tempest wrinkled her nose at him and he smirked.

After a long hour of fighting and shouts of cooties, Folken finally taught them how to waltz.

The funny thing was that no matter how much they would fight, they would always leave the room as friends. Folken could say that Tempest was Dilandau's best friend and visa versa. 

As the two left the room laughing, Folken allowed himself a minute to think about what might become of the two when they get older and have interest in the opposite sex. He shook his head and went back to his work.

That night, Tempest was awoken by Chesta, one of the slayers.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you alright?" he asked her.

Tempest smiled at the boy. She may have still been close to Dilandau but she was friends with the other slayers as well. Dilandau and Chesta were the only ones she could trust her secrets too. Gattin however, was more of someone you could go to when you were down. He'd always do everything he could to help you get back on your feet.

"Thanks Chesta, but I'm fine."

Chesta nodded and went back to his bunk which was above hers.

As soon as she thought he was back asleep she crept out of her bed and across the hall. For some reason, Dilandau had gotten his own room instead of bunking with the other soldiers. She crept into his room and went to the bed.

"Dilandau?" she whispered.

He cracked open an eye, intent on yelling on the intruder until he saw who it was.

"What's wrong Tempest?"

"I had a nightmare. Could I sleep with you?"

"Yeah."

He held the covers up so she could crawl in beside him. She always came to his room when she had a nightmare. Being such close friends, she usually told him what she dreamt of the next morning. She cuddled up to him and soon fell asleep. He put a protective arm around her and fell asleep as well.

*******

^_^ Night of the Raven


	3. Jealousy

Hey folks. I keep typing and typing chapter after chapter for this story cause I love it soooo much. I typed the first and the second chapter last night, and as soon as I hit three reviews I put it on. So, on with the show.

********

After a long training session, everyone settled down for the health junk they called food. Tempest set down her tray between Chesta and Dilandau. They started chatting at each other, Tempest and Dilandau throwing insults at each other most of the time. Gatti sat across from them and added in his insulting comments and outrageous jokes, sending them into throes of laughter. Miguel, who sat on the other side of Dilandau, was not laughing at all. He was giving Tempest dirty looks.

He hated her. **He** was Dilandau's best friend before she came. Now Dilandau was too busy hanging out with Tempest to talk to him. He wishes that Tempest would just disappear from the face of Gaia. He didn't want her here. They didn't need a girl slayer. They were weak. He would make her leave. He would embarrass her and make her leave. Somehow, someway, she would pay.

After lunch, the slayers trained more and challenged each other. Like always, Tempest and Dilandau made a show of this. They constantly challenged each other and beat each other thousands of times.

In the middle of one of their little escapades, Dilandau was called by Folken.

"Dilandau." Folken said quietly.

Both Tempest and Dilandau looked up. Tempest removed got up off of her pin on Dilandau and stepped away nodding an acknowledgement at Folken.

Folken nodded back at her.

"What is it?"

"The sorcerers want to see you."

Dilandau nodded and followed.

Tempest debated whether to go with him or not. That was the only thing Dilandau feared. The sorcerers. They petrified him.

Dilandau must have saw her hesitation because he came over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'll be alright." he said in her ear.

She nodded.

"Be careful and get out of there if you must. Come to me if you need to hide. I'll hide you." she whispered.

"I will. Thank you."

Tempest nodded.

Folken put a hand on Dilandau's shoulder to escort him to the sorcerers.

Folken knew what they wanted with Dilandau. They were going to tell him that he was going to be the future captain of the dragonslayers.

Dilandau looked over his shoulder at Tempest one last time before walking out the door. Little did he know that this would be the last time he saw his childhood friend for some time.

Tempest walked slowly to the lounge area. She sat in a chair for several minutes pondering whether to check up on Dilandau or not.

"Lost without your friend are you?" someone sneered.

Tempest looked up and then looked down again tiredly.

"I'm in no mood Miguel."

"I have no idea why Dilandau hangs out with you anyway."

"Are you jealous because he hangs out with me and not you?"

"Jealous of you? Yeah right. Who would be jealous of an urchin. You are not only an urchin but a bastard as well. You have no idea who your parents are. You're probably a bother to him. He just tolerates you because you are a challenge to him. Once he surpasses you then that will be it. He won't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

Tempest swallowed. Tears were threatening to spill onto her cheeks. He wasn't right was he? But….it made sense.

Tempest rushed out of the lounge, leaving a smirking Miguel behind.

She rushed into the bunking room and sobbed. She didn't want to be here anymore. Miguel was so mean to her all the time but this topped it all. What if Dilandau really wasn't her friend? Miguel called her a bastard and he was right. She didn't have a family like some of the other boys did. It wasn't fair.

"I want to disappear. Please I just want to fade away." she sobbed like a litany, over and over again.

Then it happened.

A blue beam of light came crashing into the building and lifted her away. One thought stayed with her before she passed out.

'Dilandau was and always will be my friend no matter what anyone else says.'

Dilandau ran into the room where the slayers bunked. He had already checked the lounge and the training area. He had exciting news to tell Tempest. He was going to be commander and he wanted her to be second in command. He looked around and frowned. Where was she?

He walked up to Chesta.

"Have you seen Tempest?"

Chesta looked away and bit his lip.

"No one has seen her for hours."

"When did you last see her?"

"When Miguel was harassing her. He said some mean stuff and she left."

After putting Miguel in the infirmary with a broken wrist and a pair of shiners, Dilandau had commanded everyone to look for his best friend. No one could find her. It was as if she had disappeared off of the face of Gaia.

*****

Tell me what you think.

^_^ Night of the Raven


	4. Depression

Hey back again. I just typed two chaps yesterday and then this will be second today. I love this story. So many ideas and stuff runnin through my head.

*********

SIX YEARS LATER

"Hey Tempest!"

Tempest turned around to see her friend Aya run up to her.

In the last six years, Tempest had adapted to this strange place called Earth. She had learned how to use better technology then Zaibach ever had. Things like cd players and televisions.

"What is it Aya?"

"Wanna go clubbing?"

"Sure, why not."

"Great. I'll be at your house tonight at nine."

"Alright."

Tempest walked home as slow as usual. As she walked, she would always lose herself in the things she remembers from those days back on that other planet. Most of all she remembered her three friends. Gatti, Chesta, and Dilandau.

"I wonder what they look like now?" thought Tempest to herself.

She walked to her house and went inside. Since this was her last year in school and she was eighteen, she was allowed to move out of her foster parents house. Ever since that day that she woke up on a different planet, this planet, she had been in foster care. Many foster care houses actually.

Tempest sat down quietly and did her homework. Then she made some instant Ramen and went upstairs for an outfit. She decided to wear some hip hugger blue jeans and a blue top that showed her midriff. Over top of that she put on her dragon hoodie.

She sighed as she examined herself in the mirror. She wondered what those boys would think of her now. She had grown her curves and other female parts as she hit her teen years. She was sure the dragon slayers had filled out into their forms as well instead of scrawny like they used to be.

When nine came around, she heard Aya honk the horn and a couple wild shouts. Tempest rolled her eyes. Andrea was making those shouts.

"I can't believe that Aya is bringing her along." she muttered.

Andrea was a friend of Aya's though Tempest didn't know how that happened. Aya was a sweet person while Andrea, she was a whore basically. She went around in the skimpiest outfits she could sleeping with guys.

Tempest headed out the door with a bag in hand. After they went clubbing, they'd always sleep over at Aya's.

Tempest flung her stuff in the trunk and got into Aya's viper. She was pleased to see that Missy and Ellen were there as well. At least she wouldn't be going at Andrea's throat too much.

When they got to the club, the bouncer immediately let them in. 

All the girls except Andrea, sat down at the bar.

"So what do we wanna do tonight?" asked Missy.

"Let's pick up some guys. You three in?" asked Ellen.

"Sure." said Aya.

"Fine by me." replied Missy.

"Tempest?" asked Ellen.

"I'll pass." Tempest said.

"Why?"

"Leave her alone Ellen. You know that she never does this."

"Yeah I know."

"Then stop hounding her."

"Yes ma'am."

Tempest yawned. She hated going to clubs. She didn't want a boyfriend. She didn't want to watch Andrea prance around in her skimpy clothes. She just wanted to be left alone. She had always been a hermit and she wanted to continue to be one.

'I just want to go home.' she cried in her mind. 'My real home.'

Tempest immediately got up and headed outside. Huge sobs racked her body.

All she wanted was to go back to her friends. The ones that she cherished so much.

Tempest grabbed her bag out of Aya's car and headed down the road towards her room. She was too depressed for this tonight.

"Tempest!"

Tempest turned as her friends came out dragging a fuming Andrea behind them.

"Tempest what's wrong?"

That's when Tempest finally lost it.

"I can't do this anymore. I just want to go home!" she shouted.

At that moment, a huge beam of light came out of the sky and lifted Tempest and company off their feet. Tempest quickly grabbed a hold of her bag.

"I'm finally going home." she said with a smile before she passed out.

***********

Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews. I'm hoping that you guys like this chap. I'm so excited that I think I'm going to start on the next chapter. I love this story. This is better then Angel of the Night. Anyway, hope you guys know that I don't own Escaflowne and all that. I'll pry stop talkin to you guys in the chapters so…..do know that I appreciate your reviews very much even if I decide not to talk anymore. 

^_^ Night of the Raven


	5. Where Are We?

Couldn't resist talkin. I just entered the last chapter in. Hope that you guys liked it.

*******

Tempest woke up as someone screamed. She looked around urgently. Aya, Missy, and Ellen were covering their eyes as Andrea screamed her head off.

As much as Tempest hated Andrea, she had to do the noble thing. She ran over to Andrea.

"What's wrong?" Tempest asked urgently.

"My makeup is smeared."

The three girls rolled their eyes.

"For the love of the gods." Tempest said rubbing her eyes annoyed with Andrea.

"Hey Tempest?" asked Aya.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

Tempest blinked and looked around.

They were in a forest strangely enough, but it was weird. It didn't look like the forests they were used to seeing. It had an exotic look to it.

"I dunno, but we need to get outta here."

The traveled for hours on foot finally getting to the edge of the forest.

"Hey we've reached the end. You can undo Andrea's gag if you want." said Tempest.

After they had found their bags which strangely enough had followed them here as well, they started walking on foot. Andrea had whined so much that Tempest had tore off a piece of Missy's shirt which was longer then hers and gagged Andrea with it. Missy had held Andrea's wrists the whole way so she couldn't reach up and take off the gag.

Tempest looked at the city before them. It looked familiar. Very familiar in fact. She just couldn't place it. It was in face a very bustling city by the looks of it. There were no malls or anything. Just humble little shops.

"This reminds me of the dark ages." Ellen observed.

"Maybe it's a set for a play or a festival or something like that." said Missy.

Tempest led the party through the streets. The men and woman looked at them strangely. While all the inhabitants were dressed in long flowing skirts, the girls were still in their clubbing wear.

"This is really creepy." Aya said.

"No kiddin." said Missy.

The girls kept walking until they hit a street full of stands. Everything from cloth to food. As they passed a bread stand, Tempest stopped and clutched her head.

*****Flashback******

Running……..

"Get back here you thief."

So scared……..

Almost out of breath……..

'I'm going to die.'

Colliding with someone…..

"Are you in trouble young one?"

****End*****

"Are you ok Tempest?" asked Aya.

Tempest gasped.

"I think we're……"

Tempest took off suddenly and the girls gave chase.

Tears streamed down Tempest's face as she ran through the alley ways. She knew this place. She knew what street would take her where. She even had it programmed in her mind where the best places to get food were.

"Tempest what is it?" asked Aya catching up to her with the others trailing behind.

"I know where we are."

"Where are we?"

"In Zaibach. Man this place has changed so much."

"Where is this at? I've never heard of it before." said Missy.

Tempest swallowed.

"Guys……we're aren't on Earth anymore."

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"If we're not on Earth, then where are we?" asked Ellen.

"On Gaia."

"On what?!"

"Gaia. It's where I'm from."

"Where you're from?" asked Aya.

"Yes. I lived here. In this very town. Until…."

"Until what?" asked Missy.

"Until Folken. He came and took me to become a warrior."

Tempest covered her mouth in horror.

"What's wrong?" asked Aya.

"Dilandau." she whispered.

"Dilandau?"

"He was my friend and the others….I never got to say goodbye to them. I have to find them but…..after all this time, will they be mad at me?"

"We can at least try to find them."

"Tempest nodded.

"Yes you can at least try. They might still be on the Vione."

Tempest and her friends casually went around town asking about the Vione. Later when they regrouped they told each other about their progress.

"So no one knows nothing about the Vione." Tempest said quietly.

"I think they know." said Aya. "They seem…to look suspiciously at us. Like we shouldn't be asking that."

"What happened here?" Tempest wondered aloud.

"I dunno but we best find a place to sleep." said Missy looking at the horizon.

"Let's go back to the forest. The taverns won't take money from the Mystic Moon." said Tempest.

"The Mystic Moon?" asked Aya.

"Yeah. That's what they call Earth."

"This place gets wierder and wierder."

The girls headed into the woods and camped out for the night.

"Dilandau." said a man in a cloak.

"Can't you see I'm busy." Dilandau snapped at him. "This better be important Folken."

"It is. There have been some inquires about the Vione."

"The war is over. Why would anyone look for this wreck?"

"I don't know. Reports say that it's a couple of girls."

Dilandau raised an eyebrow.

"Women." he spat. "Why would women look for the Vione?"

Dilandau scratched his chin with the tip of his dagger thoughtfully.

"Unless…..they're looking for a hard ride. Real men to show them the pleasures of love." he snorted. "Wouldn't be the first time. Women are always a man's undoing."

"I don't think you are correct Dilandau. However, please check it out."

"Yeah yeah."

"By the way, don't take out your bitterness for women out on them. It's not their fault that Tempest disappeared."

Dilandau fisted his hands.

"GET OUT!" he bellowed.

Folken quickly excused himself.

Dilandau sighed and tipped back his head to take a swig of his wine. Tempest was always a sore spot with him. Still years later, and he could not find her. She had never come back. Even though he would never admit it, he missed her. She was his friend and in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

He sighed and pulled on his uniform. He had grown a lot since he last saw her. His muscles more built and he was taller too. Just for a brief moment, he allowed himself to picture her infront of him. She would be older as well. Her form much more feminine. She would smile up at him and sound arrogant. Her mismatched eyes sparkling with life.

In anger he smashed his glass against the wall. She had left and she would never come back again.

He walked down to the training room.

"Chesta. Gatti. Miguel." he barked.

The three of them quickly walked over and saluted him.

"We are going to check out a disturbance."

"Yes sir." they said in unison.

The three of them plus the commander climbed into their 'melef suits and took off.

Tempest and the girls were woken up by a large noise. Tempest looked up and saw the biggest machines in her life.

"Woah. Is that a gundam?" asked Missy.

Tempest sighed.

"No they're 'melefs. Which means we're in trouble."

"Well well well. What do we have here?" came a voice from the only red 'melef. "Some whores looking for a good time?"

Tempest growled low in her throat.

"Come out here and say that you twerp." she shouted.

"fine."

All of the cockpits opened and several people dressed in uniforms climbed out.

Tempest watched as the one that came from the red suit came even closer. She gulped, wishing she had her sword.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Ellen hissed.

"I'm out now what?" asked the pilot mockingly.

Tempest looked up from where she was staring at. She looked slowly up over his boots, and his pant legs. Her eyes uneasily rested where his sword was for a minute. She swallowed and looked up into his eyes and gasped.

"Dilandau."

*****

^_^ Night of the Raven


	6. Old Friends New Attitudes

Im back I haven't put the other chap up so…..I dunno if anyone has reviewed or not. Im just so excited that the minute I finish each chap I start out the next. I would put all of them that I finish at a time, but I want this story to be more successful then Angel of the Night so…I need to leave you hangin for more reviews.

*****

"Dilandau." she said staring into his blood red eyes. Eyes that no longer held the boyish innocence she used to know.

"Tempest." he whispered.

It couldn't be her, after all these years but…..it was her. Those eyes. They were as beautiful as they used to be. No one else on Gaia has those eyes. So it had to be her. She came back.

He took a minute to study her. She had she was wearing the oddest clothes. Some type of long sleeved shirt that went almost to her knees covered up what curves she might have. Her other companions were dressed more…..revealing. He quirked a brow when one of them was looking at him with a very very high interest.

"Where have you been all these years?"

"The Mystic Moon."

The three soldiers finally reached them.

"Tempest!" Chesta said in disbelief.

"The one and only."

Gatti smirked.

"Whatcha got a baggy shirt on for?"

"Because that's what I like to wear."

"But you're friends look so hot in the clothes they wear. Why can't you be like them?"

Tempest wrinkled her nose like she used to.

"Because I'm not."

Dilandau looked back at her friends especially the one that was looking at him interested like. She was now looking at the three new boys as well with a heated glance.

"Still, its good to see you." said Chesta.

"It's good to see you too."

Chesta hugged her. Gatti did the same and Tempest felt his hand slowly crawl up the inside of her hoodie. Tempest grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard.

"OUCH!!!"

Gatti yanked his and away from her grip and gave her a hurt look.

"Hey you're the one tryin to inch up my shirt." said Tempest.

"I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Hands to yourself Gatti." Dilandau barked.

Tempest cringed at the harshness of his voice.

"Dilandau……."

"I suppose you want to go back to the Vione." he said harshly.

"Yeah….."

"Well c'mon then. We haven't all day."

"Whose ridding with who?"

"I don't care." Dilandau snapped.

"Aya, you ride with Chesta, Missy with Gatti, and…who else is with you? I know I saw four…."

"Errr…Miguel."

Tempest scowled.

"Ellen with Miguel and Andrea…"

Tempest looked back at Andrea. She was currently licking her lips in Dilandau's direction.

"And Andrea, if you even touch a hair on one of these boys I swear that you are dead. Miguel's 'melef can hold you."

Andrea stomped over to her.

"So you get Dilandau to yourself eh? I don't think so."

"Andrea get a clue. I hate you. Most people do."

"Only you do."

"Yeah well move."

Everyone started packing into the 'melefs. Dilandau waited impatiently for Tempest to pack into his. Once she did get in however, it turned out that the interior wasn't made for two people. She had to sit on Dilandau's lap and the walls were so close that she was pressed up against him. Dilandau set the flight mode on cruise control. He looked down at her, his eyes hard and cold. She looked at up at him fear in her eyes at the coldness projected in his.

"Do not be expected to just pick up where you left off." he said.

Tempest nodded slowly.

The rest of the ride was silent.

As soon as they had reached the Vione, Tempest climbed out of the cockpit. The others came out shortly. A high pitched scream broke the silence.

"My hair!" shrieked Andrea.

Tempest balled up her fists and growled.

"This is all your fault Tempest."

Tempest stalked over to her and hit Andrea unconscious.

The girls clapped.

"Annoying little bitch." Tempest muttered.

Tempest turned around and looked at the blank faces she was getting from the other slayers. She recognized a few faces but not too many. Most of them were glancing at her companions with an obvious intrest, and even in her hoodie, her as well.

Tempest glanced at them uneasily. These weren't the same slayers she knew. They are grown up, and stronger, and more…..hormonal.

"Where is Folken?" Tempest asked Dilandau.

Dilandau ignored her and made sure that the 'melefs were alright.

Tempest growled to herself in annoyance.

Aya shrieked as a particular slayer pinch her bottom. Tempest was over there in a flash grabbing the slayers wrist and spraining it.

"Keep your hands to yourself or lose them." she hissed.

"You and your friends should go see Folken. I won't put up with deliberately taunting my men." said Dilandau almost casually.

"Well where is he Dilandau."

"Lord." he said firmly.

Tempest raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Lord Dilandau."

"Why's that?"  
"I'm the commander of the Dragon slayers."

"Oh. Well, congrats I guess."

"We even participated in the Great War."

"War? What war?"

"There was a war a few years back. A big one."

"I see."

"Come. Let's go see Folken."

The girls followed Dilandau silently until they came to a familiar doorway.

Dilandau opened the door carelessly.

"Folken." 

"What is it Dilandau?"

"Someone has finally decided to grace our presence."

"Oh?"

Folken came out of the shadows.

"Tempest?" he said in amazement.

********

^_^ Night of the Raven


	7. Battles

I'm here. Ummm I don't own Escaflowne and I have to say something. People are saying that Dilandau is not ooc. Well…that may not be true for long so….. Anyway… what else did I want to say? *ponders* Oh yeah. If you got a little confused about time differences let me explain. When Tempest was first found she was…ten I believe. After that came a two year gap when she disappeared which makes her and the others twelve. Then when she comes back after 6 years I think, That makes her 18 and the special authors note header in the first chapter applies to that. Sorry folks.

*****

"Tempest?"

"Hello Folken. It's been a while."  
"Indeed it has. Where did you go?"

"The Mystic Moon."

"Really? How did you get there?"

Tempest shifted a little.

"I don't know. All I know is that I was crying."  
"Why?"

"Because Miguel told me that Dilandau didn't really want to be my friend." she said without any emotion.

"Oh I see."

Tempest looked down.

"So I guess I missed a lot huh?"

"Yes. Including Dilandau announced as commander."

"He corrected me on that."

"Yes it's Lord Dilandau now."

"Stop talking like I'm not here." Dilandau said irately.

"Sorry Lord Dilandau." Folken said passively.

Chesta and Gatti entered the room.

"Is there anything you need before we start to train Lord Dilandau?" asked Chesta.

"Escort the girls to their new rooms."

"Yes Sir." Chesta beckoned the girls to follow him.

They all filed out in a single line, Tempest last.

Before Tempest could get out the door however, Dilandau pulled her aside.

"Do you still want to be a member?"

Tempest nodded.

"Yeah."

"Then get measured for a uniform and come to the training room."

"Yes Lord Dilandau."

Tempest quickly checked on her friends. They wanted an explination and Tempest gave them a very brief one. Then she headed down to get a new uniform.

"Ummm…I think these measurements are wrong." said Tempest after examining herself.

The uniform maker came in and looked over her. She gave Tempest a look over.

"No it's correct."

Tempest bit her lip.

The pants were tight like the jeans she was wearing. Her only comfort for those jeans was her blue dragon hoodie. There was a lavender tank top under the light, tight jacket she was wearing. She turned around and looked at the back of herself in the mirror. The jacket rode up when she lifted her arms so it couldn't hide the enhancement of her ass.

"But it's so form fitting."

"I know dearie but that's the point."

Tempest pouted.

"Don't tempt my men he says. Yet he has me in this getup. What I had on was better then what I do now."

The uniform maker shrugged.

"I do what I am told. He made it a law a couple years ago that any girl in the Vione that will be a dragon slayer is to wear form fitting uniforms."

"Alright alright."

"You're friends have already got their outfits."

Tempest nodded and grabbed her old clothes. She put on her hoodie over the jacket and stuff.

"There that's better."

Tempest walked into the training room. She sent a scathing glare at Dilandau as he watched her in amusement

"Is there a problem Tempest?" he asked innocently.

"Not at all." she said sarcastically.

"Really? Then why do you have that over your uniform?" Dilandau asked.

"Tempest doesn't like wearing things that reveal her form." answered Aya.

Tempest looked behind her. All the girls were already there including Andrea, who was currently sending heated glances at Dilandau.

"Are we gonna try out for the dragon slayers or not?"

"Of course."

"Then lets get it over with." Tempest grumbled.

"Fine then. Each of the girls will battle to see how far they rank, or low." he added smirking.

"Without any training?! They don't train for this on the Mystic Moon."

"Then they'll have to work their way up won't they? Now seen as how you are the most skilled I'm sure, you will go last."

"Fine."

"Chesta." called Dilandau.

"Aya." called Tempest not breaking eye contact with him.

Both opponents stepped up.

Aya managed to stay in the ring for eight minutes before she was disarmed. Not bad at all.

"Gatti."

"Ellen."

Ellen managed to stay in the ring for six minutes.

"Miguel."

Tempest let out a long hiss.

"Missy."

Missy managed five minutes.

"Viole."

"Andrea."

"Don't order me around." Andrea whined.

"Move now." Tempest hissed.

Andrea strutted out there, her uniform had gone through some "improvements". She had cut the pants into shorts that was way too short about a little higher then mid thigh. She had her tank top cut so it should her midriff.

Andrea was disarmed in not even thirty seconds.

"You ready Tempest?" asked Dilandau stepping up.

"Of course." she said stepping up as well.

Tempest dodged and ducked at all of his swings.

"Stop holding back!" he shouted.

Tempest ducked once more and came up slashing. It was Dilandau's turn to dodge. Tempest swung and swung and put her foot behind his ankle, so that when he went back he tripped and fell. Tempest straddled his waist and put her sword at his neck.

However, Dilandau wasn't going to go down like that. He quickly flipped so that she was on her back and he was on her ready to chop off her neck. Unfortunately, he was too strong for her to flip.

"I win." said Dilandau.

"Yeah yeah. You almost lost though."

Dilandau looked around for a minute.

"Well let's see….. The first girl…"

"Aya." Tempest corrected.

"Yes she seems to be the best out of your friends."

"I taught her a bit."

"I suppose you put them in order of their skill levels."

"Yes."

"As did I."

"I figured as much."

"So their opponents will become their sparing partners."

"Sounds fair."

"Which leaves the two of us doesn't it?"

Tempest nodded.

"Unfortunately enough. Which brings up another point."

"Oh what's that?"

"Why the hell did you make us wear this shit?" she said indicating their uniforms.

Dilandau shrugged.

"The men wanted a show whenever girls boarded the Vione."

Tempest rolled her eyes.

"Men."

Dilandau shrugged.

"I'd really hate to do this but we have to go help build a new establishment in the forests of Fanelia. You girls can help as well."

"When do we have to do this?"

"In a week."

"Alright then."

Tempest watched as most of the girls talked to their sparring partners, everyone except Andrea that is. She looked in Tempest's direction seething.

"What is with that bitch?" asked Dilandau.

"She's an enemy of mine."

"I figured that but…..she keeps giving me these looks."

"She's a whore."

Dilandau licked his lips.

"Oh?" he said smirking.

Tempest rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm going to sleep Lord Dilandau."

"Goodnight."

*********

^_^ Night of the Raven


	8. Shouting, Sharing, and Showers

Yeah I have like 3 chaps in my computer. I haven't put up yet cause I put the 4th one up yesterday.

********

Tempest woke up and looked at the pile of clothes at the end of her bed.

"What…?"

She raised an eyebrow at the stack. They were a duplicate of her last set of her clothes except they were red. She shrugged and put on her hoodie over them. Since it was Rest day, she grabbed her bag and walked over to the lounge. Everyone was already there.

"Hey Tempest." Aya said.

"Hey."

Aya went back talking to Chesta. All of her friends had seemed to adapt very well to the Vione.

Tempest sat down her bag and pulled out her cd player. She put on the headphones and started listening to Chop Suey by System of a Down. She then pulled out a book as well and started to read.

She watched Aya walk out and come back with her cd player. She started pointing to it and talking to the others.

Too many people were ogling over the cd player that Tempest packed up her stuff and left. She needed a nice secluded place to read. What better place then the library. Tempest whistled to herself and walked down to the library. Not many people came down here at all so she thought it was the perfect place. She found a deserted table in the back and started to read, occasionally head banging to the music.

Tempest was so wrapped up in her book that she didn't notice Dilandau looking at the book she was reading over her shoulder.

Tempest took off her head phones and went back to reading.

"Good book?"

Tempest screamed and spun around. When she saw it was Dilandau she put a hand over her heart as if to force it to slow down.

"You scared the shit outta me."

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Reading obviously."

"What's that noise?"

"My cd player."

"What's that?"

"It plays music."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Folken wants to see us. I thought I'd tell you."

Tempest blinked at the change of subject.

"Ummm ok."

Tempest grabbed her book and her cd player and put them in the lounge.

"You liked to read?" asked Dilandau.

"Yeah."

"As do I."

"Oh? You never used to like any type of learning if it didn't have anything to do with weapons."

Dilandau shrugged.

"The past is the past." he said a little edgy.

Tempest swallowed.

"Yes Lord Dilandau."

Tempest was once again reminded of that little barrier between them. He had changed so much since she last seen him.

They both quietly entered Folken's lab. Strangely enough they were the only ones there. That was odd because no one was in the lounge when she went back.

"You wanted to see us Folken?" asked Tempest.

"Yes. I had told Dilandau about building a new post for the men for next week, well they want it done today."

"Done or started?" asked Tempest.

"Done."

"There is no way we can get finished with a post in such a short time. Who's asking this?"

"Sorcerers."

Tempest shuddered.

"There are still some alive?"

"Yes."

Tempest stalked out.

"Where are you going?" asked Folken.

"I'll be back."

Dilandau and Folken looked at each other and shrugged.

A few minutes later they heard shouting.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!? YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE US A DAMN DAY TO GET IT DONE!"

Dilandau and Folken blinked.

"CALM DOWN?! YOU CAN KISS MY ASS. THERE IS NO DAMN WAY THAT WE CAN GET IT DOWN IN TIME. UNLESS YOU GUYS WANNA GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND HELP."

A minute later, Tempest came back in, her face flushed red probably from all the yelling. She sniffed haughtily and dusted off her hands like she finished a dirty task.

"We have a week." she informed them.

"Uhhh…Tempest do you want some water or something?" asked Folken.

"No, I'm fine. Nasty business those sorcerers."

"Well…I guess you can gather the troops and then you can start tomorrow since you have a week."

"Alright Folken." said Dilandau.

Dilandau and Tempest walked to the training room.

Everyone was in there training.

Tempest whistled.

"Hit the showers girls."

"Same for the guys." said Dilandau.

Tempest looked at him.

"But Lord Dilandau….."

"Is there a problem Tempest?"

"It's just that the showers really shouldn't be co-ed. I mean…."

"Either its co-ed or no showers at all. Everyone needs to go rest early so we can get out there to work tomorrow. Now no more questioning."

Tempest bowed.

"Yes Sir."

The dragon slayers all moved towards the showers, the girls getting apprehensive. Why wouldn't they? The boys out numbered them greatly and were more rowdy after training.

They all entered the shower room. There were enough individual shower stalls for everyone. The men went to the locker area immediately. You see, every slayer was issued a locker to keep their clothes in.

Andrea, having no qualms about undressing in front of people, did so right away. She was disappointed when she didn't get much attention.

Aya bit her lip and decided to undress right in the shower stall. Missy and Ellen followed her example. Tempest sighed. The girls didn't get their towels before the guys had taken over that portion of the room. She sighed again and prepared to go over there but she chickened out. She wasn't even looking over there, there was no way she was going to go over there.

"Hey guys can you throw a couple towels my way?"

"What's wrong Tempest don't even want to look at our godly forms?" asked Gatti smirking at her back.

"Just throw five towels over here would you?"

Tempest heard several thumps by her feet. She quickly picked the towels up and put them outside of the girls' stalls.

"Towels outside of your stalls girls."  
Several thanks came from the stalls.

"No problem."

Tempest stepped into one by Aya and stripped down.

"Lot's of sleep tonight girls we have work to do tomorrow." said Tempest. "No late night rendezvous with any servants."

*cough* "Andrea." *cough* Missy said having a "coughing fit".

"Shut up bitch." Andrea retorted.

"Hey chill everyone." Tempest said.

"Cat fight." said a random slayer.

Tempest rolled her eyes.

"We need a boom box." said Missy.

"I have mine." Ellen said suddenly.

"Awesome." said Tempest. "We could definitely use that later."

Pretty soon, Andrea was out of the shower.

"Don't forget what I said." Tempest said before Andrea left.

As soon as they heard the door swing shut, Ellen and Missy let out a string of curses.

"I hate her." said Ellen.

"Join the club." Tempest said.

"I'm hitting the hay." said Aya.

"I'm commin." said Missy.

"Me too." chimed Ellen.

"See you three tomorrow."

"Bye."

Tempest turned off the shower and wrapped her towel around herself. Unlike the other girls, she used her locker. She peeked her head out and looked around. Most of the slayers were in the shower.

Tempest quickly padded over to her locker. Who else but Dilandau should waltz to his? Tempest felt her face heat up. There was only a towel wrapped around his waist and he was very very packed chest wise.

She let out a breath and got a tank top and some shorts from her locker. Not to mention some dark blue panties and a spare dark red hoodie with a dragon and a skull on it.

Tempest slipped on her panties and her shorts under her towel.

She saw Dilandau look at her out of the corner of her eye. He had his normal pants slung low on his hips. His hair was darker then it was when dry and rivulets of water ran down his chest, making Tempest think of very very inappropriate things.

"Ok girl deep breath." she said to herself.

Tempest quickly put on her tank top and her hoodie.

She lifted up her hoodie and examined the red dragon tattoo on her stomach by her belly button. It was fairly knew and she couldn't stop admiring it.

"Nice." Dilandau said from behind her.

"I just got it a week before I came here."

Tempest put her hair up in a ponytail and bowed.

"I must retire Lord Dilandau."

Without another word she was gone.

**********

^_^ Night of the Raven


	9. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Hiya. Well here's another chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers. Oh and I don't own Escaflowne and that.

******

Dilandau watched as Tempest left the lockered area. She seemed a little strange at times. It might have something to do with the fact that she was surrounded by a group of men alone in a locker room.

He smiled evilly.

It was interesting to watch how she acted around them. She realized that they weren't the same as when they were younger. Of course neither was she. She was stunning. Of course, he knew that when he was young. That she would be very beautiful. The uniform clung to her like a second skin revealing fine curves and other womanly attributes that weren't there the last time he saw her. Even through that shirt thing she wore. A definite heart breaker.

Just seeing her in that outfit made him want to run his hands over those curves.

Dilandau shook his head quickly. This was not the way to think about his old friend. Not at all. She wasn't one of those girls looking for entertainment. Not at all. Yet still...

Her eyes drew him. As they always had when they were kids.

*****Flashback*****

An eleven year old Tempest dodged one of Dilandau's attacks and pinned him down by sitting on his stomach.

"I win again." she said cheerfully, sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah yeah."

"You are such a sore loser."

"So?"

Tempest didn't respond back she looked at him with her brows furrowed.

"What are you staring at?" asked Dilandau a little nervous. "Is there something on my face."

"Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They're just eye catching."

"Huh?"

"They're very...in..toxi.cating. Intoxicating. That's the word I'm looking for."

"Intoxicating?"

Tempest rolled off of his stomach and laid down beside him.

"Yeah."

"How so?"

"I dunno. They are a very deep red. Like blood and you can see something in their depths."

Dilandau looked at her.

"What do you see?" he whispered.

"Pain. Suffering."

Tempest put her hand on below his eyes and moved them around as if tracing the shape of his eyes in child like wonder.

"You've been alone a lot haven't you? You've been looking for a real friend even if youre surrounded by so many."

Dilandau nodded.

"You can trust me. We can be friends forever."

"You won't leave me?"

"No. Especially since we have so much in common."

Dilandau nodded.

"I think you're eyes are pretty. Captivating even."

Tempest blushed.

"Thank you."

They both lay in silence for a little bit.

"Tempest?"

"Hmmm?"

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm curious about something and I was wondering if you would help me with it."  
"What is it?"

"I want to know what a kiss feels like."

"Blach. Cooties. Be serious Dilandau."

"I am. I mean if you don't want to you don't have to."

"I _do not_ want cooties."

"Maybe when we're older.

"Yeah. Folken said we would be immune to cooties when we were older."

"No wonder were called smart."

"Why's that?"

"We know a lot of big words that idiots like the sorcerers use."

Tempest nodded.

They heard giggling. Two maids from had stopped at the door to the training room and were looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"Don't they look so cute together?" asked one of them.

"Yes I think that when they grow up they will be t-o-g-e-t-h-e-r." the other said spelling out the word so the two kids wouldn't know.

Without another word the two maids left.

"Ya know," Tempest said casually, "Maybe we should tell them we know how to spell."

"Naw. Let's let them think that we're dumb. Better advantage against your opponent."

"Ok."

***End***

Dilandau almost smiled at the remembrance of that day. He didn't know what to do. He was mad at her for breaking her promise and leaving without saying goodbye but.she didn't leave on purpose. Besides, it was hard to stay mad at her. She was his best friend and now.she has grown into a beautiful women. Too beautiful.

At any rate, he had watched as she gave the girls orders. Maybe he should make her his second in command like he was planning before she left. He had already had the clothes for it delivered.

Dilandau smirked.

Red was definitely her color. Especially when she blushed. She had done a lot of that earlier. When she was admiring her little pictograph thingy on her stomach his comment was directed towards her toned stomach rather then her pictograph.

Tempest rummaged through her bag in the lounge. All the other dragon slayers, girls included, were in there. Aya was looking around in her duffle bag as well.

"Eureka!!" cried Tempest.

She pulled out her Gameboy Advanced and slunk away to the library. She turned the power on and started playing a Zelda game.

Her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth a bit as she was fighting the boss. It was a habit she had whenever she was concentrating.

"What are you doing?" asked Folken.

Tempest jolted up. The next thing she heard was the game making sounds indicating she died.

"Dammit!"

Tempest wrinkled her nose in disgust and sighed.

"I _was_ beating the major boss on my video game before you decided to ruin it for me."

"Video game? Technology from the Mystic Moon?"

"Here." she said with a sigh as she handed it to him.

Folken found the switch and slowly walked to his room playing the interesting little toy.

Tempest walked back to the lounge.

She was going to sit in her seat when she was Dilandau sitting it shifting through her bag.

"Hey! That's mine."

"Really? Wouldn't have known that if you hadn't pointed that out." he said dryly.

Tempest wrinkled her nose at him.

Dilandau laughed. All commotion in the room stopped and watched him in amazement.

"What's so funny?" demanded Tempest.

"You still have that little habit of wrinkling your nose."

"Yeah so?"

"I find that funny."  
"Why is that?"

"I would of thought after all these years you would have grown up. Apparently you haven't."

"Shut up." Tempest snapped.

"We still act like a kid and."

Dilandau stood up and towered over her.

"You still have the height of a kid." he finished.

"Yeah well.you still have the face of a kid."

Dilandau reeled back in mock shock.

"You mean I'm not handsome? Excluding the scar of course."

"Nope."

"No sexual appeal what so ever?" he asked mockingly.

"No."

"My life is over."

He placed a hand to his heart.

"You have mortally wounded me."

"That's not the only wound you're going to get."

Tempest loved this. It felt like old times. The innocent banter back and forth.

"Are you threatening me?" he mock growled.

"No I'm promising."

"Bring it on Little One." he said mocking her old name.

"That's it!"

Tempest leaped on him and they got into a mock wrestling match on the floor.

Dilandau pinned her to the floor.

The two hadn't even noticed that everyone had been betting on who was going to win.

Dilandau barked at them to get out when Gatti had pronounced that he was taking his money now that Dilandau had won. They all scurried out.

Tempest kept wriggling under him trying to get him off.

"It's no use Princess. You lost."

Tempest let out a frustrated shriek.

"Don't call me that! I hate that."

Dilandau grinned.

"I remember."

"Get off Dilandau."

Dilandau got up and pulled her up as well.

"Get the girls ready for tomorrow."

With that, he walked away.

******

^_^ Night of the Raven


	10. Tears Are Only For Broken Hearts

Hiya thanks for the reviews guys. BTW: I'm putting anyone with name Andrea down. So please don't think ill of me.

****

Tempest woke early and yawned. She was too tired to do anything but alas, she had to. She grabbed a spare uniform and shrugged it on. She then beat on the doors of all the girls and made them get dressed. It was time to get to work today. She shouted for Ellen to grab her boom box and waltzed down to the mess hall.

Dilandau and the boys were already there. He merely raised an eyebrow.

"Where's the rest of your posse?" he asked her.

All of the boy slayers were sitting there eating.

"They're coming." she spat.

"Putting that crap on their face are they? You're late and you don't look anymore desirable." Dilandau pointed out. "Must not help in your case."

Tempest walked passed his table and got a glass of orange juice. She then walked passed it again to head out the door. Before she left however she stuck her right hand behind her back and flipped him off.

The Dragonslayers burst into laughter as she left.

Tempest made sure all the girls were up. They all filed into the mess hall and began to eat. Andrea was bothering everyone so bad that Tempest slipped sleeping draught into her orange juice. She was out like a light.

"Damn bitch." Tempest muttered.

"I dunno Tempest. I was having a lovely time with her." said Dilandau.

Andrea had kept trying to sit on his lap and press herself against him.

"Yeah I'll bet." she hissed.

"Jealous?" he asked.

"No. Just want to keep them alive and you as well. You could get AIDS if you mess with her. Bite off more rabbit then you could chew."

"Is that a proverb?" asked Aya.

"No but it should be."

The Dragonslayers, male and female alike, doubled up in the melefs. Somehow, one of them had managed to drag Andrea into their cockpit. Unfortunately, Tempest had to double with Gatti. Through the whole trip, he kept trying to touch her in very inappropriate places. Tempest had finally had enough and hit him so hard he was almost unconscious. The whole squadron of 'slayers could hear their bickering over the cb radio.

As soon as they got there, everyone was immediately put to work. The girls tried as hard as they could to work. Tempest kept up with the guys but just barely. The morning turned into a hot and sticky afternoon. Everyone eventually shed their jackets for their tank tops. The guys even shed them so they were heaving logs on their bare shoulders.

"I'm so hot!!" complained Andrea.

Andrea squealed when I rock pelted her in the back. She turned around and glared. Missy just went back to stripping leaves off of the cut branches whistling.

Tempest climbed up a tree and started cutting limbs for more wood. She was straddling a limb and chopping off other limbs when Dilandau called a break. The girls were very grateful but Tempest kept on working. The girls set up Ellen's boom box and the guys went to talk amongst themselves.

****The Guys****

Gatti whistled.

"What?" asked Miguel.

"Is it just me or is Tempest one fine piece of ass. All drenched in sweat and straddling that limb like a lover. I really envy that branch." said Gatti with a sigh.

Dilandau hit Gatti so hard that he toppled to the ground. Then he glanced up at Tempest. Gatti was right. Her form fitting shirt fit like a second skin. It was a little drenched in sweat but still…she looked great. She was working so hard. Perfect. That was the only way to describe her. She was beautiful, hard working and his match at almost everything he did. The other girls didn't compare to her. He missed her so much. His best friend his everything. She was the only he could ever trust. They trusted each other with everything. Or used to anyway. He wanted that back. 

****The Girls****

"Tempest works too hard." said Aya with a sigh.

"She needs to have a little fun." said Missy.

They watched as the boys retreated into the back woods. They didn't know where the boys were going, nor did they care.

Ellen cranked up Numb from Linkin Park. Tempest's head shot up. This was her favorite song and they knew it.

"C'mon Tempest. You know you want to." shouted Ellen.

Tempest jumped from the tree and they all started giggling and dancing.

"Having fun?" Dilandau asked as they came back fifteen minutes later.

The girls stopped dancing and shut off the music a little embarrassed.

"Loads." purred Andrea.

"There is a pond in the woods a little ways if you want to wash." said Dilandau.

The girls looked at each other enthusiastically. They took off into the woods.

All of the girls stripped off into their underclothes and dived into the cool water. They splashed around and giggled and everything. However, unknown to them, they were being watched. Red eyes peered from a bush. Dilandau was making sure that the other guys weren't peeking at them. His eyes softened as he watched Tempest laugh like she did when they were young.

Dilandau doubled over. The memories…they were bursting. The next thing he noticed was the tears flowing down his face. Too many years without emotion had done this to him.

He sniffled and sulked out of the bush. The girls screamed all except Andrea and Tempest.

"Dilandau?" asked Tempest. "Is everything alright?"

He sniffled and looked at her his eyes all watery.

"No."

Tempest hauled herself out of the pond, still in her under things, Wordlessly, she held her arms out to him. He walked into them and cried. She held his head as he buried it in her toned stomach. She could feel his tears on her skin and she hushed him.

"I missed you so much. Why did you leave me? I thought you liked being around us?" he cried.

"I had no choice. I'm sorry Dilandau. I really am."

"All these emotions they hurt. So long I've been emotionless. So long I've not cried. I feel so lost."

"It's ok. I'm here."

Missy helped shoo the other girls away to give the two some alone time.

"No one is here but us. It's ok. I hope that I won't leave you ever again."

The two friends sat there in each other's arms, relishing in each others company wondering what the future would bring them.

*****

^_^ Night of the Raven


	11. The Not So Secret Convo

Hey its me. Yeah I know I haven't typed in a while. I'm sorry. Writers block. OK I know I should write more soon but I HAVE LIMITS IN MY IMAGINATION!!!!! 

**********

Since the day in the forest, Tempest and Dilandau were the best of friends again. They fought constantly and exchanged friendly banter. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

One day the girls were occupying the lounge room while the boys were finishing their training. They had the boom box on playing Superchick music.

"So you and Lord Dilandau used to be friends?" asked Missy.

"Yeah. We couldn't be separated from each other."

"Ya know," Missy said casually, "He isn't exactly a little boy anymore."

"What's your point?"

Unfortunately by this time, the Dragon slayers were crowded outside the door eavesdropping on the girl's conversation.

"I think that he is…"

"Don't start." Tempest snapped. "I don't want to hear this."

"I'm just saying that everyone in this room that includes you like it or not, thinks that Dilandau is really fine."

"I do not. He is my friend and has always been my friend."

"Always keeping yourself at a distance." Missy said sadly.

"No. Just from boys."

"At any rate, don't you guys have your eyes on someone else?" Tempest said smirking.

The girls looked guilty.

"Don't think that I don't see how you guys get awful close to your sparring partners.

No one answered.

"That's what I thought."

Tempest turned up the boom box when her favorite Superchick song came on.

All princes start as frogs all gentlemen as dogs

Just wait till it's plain to see what we're growing up to be

Cause some frogs will still be frogs and some dogs will still be dogs

And some boys can become men just don't kiss us till then

They all giggled and laughed until Dilandau and the other slayers came in raining on their parade.

"Alright girls. Out. Your turn to train." Dilandau barked at them.

The girls scowled and filed out one by one.

"You were pretty harsh Lord Dilandau." Gatti commented.

Dilandau glared at him. 

After the girls practice session, they took short showers and went back to the lounge. The boys were all there as well. Tempest spotted Dilandau in the corner reading.

"Whatcha reading Dilly?" she whispered in his ear, calling him his childhood nickname.

Dilandau glared at her at shut his book.

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry. I was deliberately baiting you."

He nodded and they started talking about training.

"Hey Temp?" asked Missy.

"Yeah?" said Tempest.

"We're playing a game you two wanna play?"

"What are you playing?"

Missy grinned wickedly.

"Truth or dare."

"No way!"

"You're no fun."

"Is it a Mystic Moon game?" asked Dilandau.

Tempest nodded.

"Then I want to play."

"You go right ahead because there is no way I am." said Tempest.

"What are you chicken?" asked Dilandau smirking.

"No."

"Then play."

"No way."

"I dare you." Dilandau said smirking, knowing that he hit her weak point.

Tempest glared.

"Fine then."

Tempest went to sit in a chair in the circle they had made. Dilandau sat a couple seats from her.

"Alright me first." said Aya.

She looked at everyone and then pointed at Chesta.

"Chesta truth or dare."

"Dare." he said unsure.

"Alright. I dare you to strip."

Chesta turned beat red.

"No way." he said.

"You have to."

Chesta gulped and stripped down to his boxers.

Everyone laughed and told Chesta to pick his victim.

"Andrea truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Are you a whore?"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Of course not!" Andrea said mortified.

"Liar Andrea. There is no room for lying." said Missy.

"But I'm not."

"Have you slept with more then two guys?" asked Tempest.

"Yes."

"Then you are a whore." said Tempest. (I'm just using that example for this story)

Andrea was seeing red.

"Fine then. Tempest, truth or dare?" asked Andrea.

"Dare."

Andrea grinned evilly.

********

^_^ Night of the Raven


	12. Dilandau's Thoughtless Words

Thanks for reviewing folks. I know short but ya know…..

********

Tempest gulped at the smirk on Andrea's face.

"I dare you to make out with one of the dragonslayers."

"Tempest blushed.

"You have got to be kidding me." Tempest said mortified.

"Nope."

Tempest nibbled on her lip. She didn't want to do this.

Gatti jumped up and down waving his arms.

"Oh me! Pick me!"

Tempest looked around and the slayers uneasily.

"ME!!!" shouted Gatti. "PLEASE!!!!!!!"

Tempest's eye twitched in irritation.

All of the dragonslayers save Dilandau were looking at her pleadingly. Even Miguel.

For some reason, it made her sad to think that Dilandau didn't want her like the others did. She was probably just an inexperienced little girl to him.

"Dammit."

Tempest sighed.

"Screw this."

Tempest walked away from them to the door, on her way there, Dilandau grabbed her and hauled her into his lap. She gasped and looked up into his blood red eyes.

"When we were younger, you promised me a kiss. Here's your chance."

"Dil….." she didn't get to finish.

He pulled her down until she straddled his lap and fastened his lips on hers.

She was so in shock that she couldn't move. He swamped her senses. His scent, his face, the calluses on his hands against her soft cheek.

His teeth nipped at her bottom lip teasingly. When she didn't respond, Dilandau broke the kiss and moved to her neck.

"Little one." he reprimanded against her throat.

Tempest swallowed.

"Let me go Dilandau." She told him helplessly.

He laughed and kissed her again.

"No wonder I missed you." he said smiling.

The couple were oblivious to the others as well as to the game.

"You missed me?" she asked.

"Of course. How could I not miss the little girl that always tried to best me at everything I did?"

She smiled and kissed him briefly.

"I missed you too. My friends thought I was crazy when I'd talk about the boy that went out of his way to annoy me."

Dilandau kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled. This was wonderful. It was then that she realized that she loved Dilandau. Maybe, just maybe, he loved her too. It sounded like it.

"Your lucky that I'm saving your ass Tempest. Wouldn't want them to call you a coward would you?" he said lightly.

Tempest's hopes flopped. She sighed and pushed out of his embrace.

"There, I did your dare and that's that. I'm not playing anymore."

Tempest got up and left the room.

'I thought…..' she thought to herself. 'I thought that he cared.'

Tempest ran into her bunk and buried her face in her pillow.

That night, the girls fell asleep to the sounds of her muffled crying.

********

^_^ Night of the Raven


	13. Oh God I Love Him

Ok people I know it took a while but I have writers block. I would also like to inform everyone of the plot. The whole plot of this story is for Tempest and Dilandau to see each other again. There will be no evil threatening the world and only the dragonslayers can help. Ok? I would just like to clear that up.

ooooooooo

During the next week, Tempest cooped herself up in her room. She barely ate and didn't even come out to train. The rest of the dragonslayers could hear him pounding on the door and threatening her but she never answered. During this time, Andrea took as her chance to get closer to Dilandau. She hung all over him as much as possible and made scathing remarks about Tempest all the time. Tempest's friends kept quiet and withdrew. Tempest was a very strong person and nothing ever got to her, they knew it.

One night, Tempest peeked out her door, eyes red rimmed, and padded down to the kitchen. She drank a glass of water and laid her head on a table top, sighing.

"Tempest?"

Tempest stood up and whirled around. Folken stood there looking at her, his eyes full of concern.

"Folken. You frightened me."

"I see that. You have frightened me and your friends as well. Why haven't you come out of your room?"

She shrugged and looked down at her feet.

Folken lifted her chin up.

"What is wrong Little One."

A tear slipped out of Tempest's eye followed by another, then another.

"I'm so ashamed." she cried before burying her head in Folken's chest.

"Why? What happened?"

"We were playing this game and on a dare of sorts, Dilandau kissed me and he didn't have to and…I thought…"

"You thought he loved you." Folken said suddenly.

She nodded.

"I see."

Folken rubbed her back in comfort.

"I think he does love you, deep down anyway. I knew that this would happen when you two got earlier. You were so close as children."

"You think he does?"

Folken nodded.

"Just give it time."

Tempest nodded and dried her tears.

"Thanks Folken. You have always been like a father to me."

"You're welcome. Now no more hiding?"

Tempest nodded.

"No more hiding I promise."

"Good now to bed with you."

Tempest started walking out of the kitchen but stopped at the door.

"Folken?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything. I'm glad I ran into you all those years ago."

"I am too."

With that said, Tempest went to her room.

The next day, Tempest walked confidently out of the shower room feeling more refreshed then ever. She peeked into the training room and noticed it was empty. What day was it? Rest day. That's right. She peeked into Missy's room.

"Missy?"

Missy yawned and rolled over in her bed.

"Tempest?"

"Yeah. Hey you have Ellen's boom box right?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna dance with me for a little?"

Once everything processed through Missy's brain she shot up.

"Yeah give me a sec ok?"

"Sure."

Missy threw her clothes on hurriedly. She hoped that Tempest was back to normal. Perhaps she wanted to talk about it. After all, Missy was her closest friend.

Tempest and Missy set up the boom box in the training area and started to dance slowly to The Fragile by Nine Inch Nails.

"There something you want to talk about Tempest?"

"Not really."

"Oh?"

Missy waited a few moments before speaking her thoughts.

"You used to have a crush on Dilandau didn't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You have never had a boyfriend and you used to tell us about your best friend you had when you were little."

"That doesn't mean anything. Besides that was a long time ago. He's grown up."

"Exactly. He's grown up and you hate it. You want him but you're upset because he doesn't want you."

"No." Tempest denied firmly.

"That's not how it is."

"Then how is it? You've been upset ever since you played that game."

"You don't understand." Tempest said angrily.

"Then help me understand." Missy said just as angrily.

"I don't just want him, I love him." Tempest shouted.

Missy went speechless.

Tempest sank to the floor her face pale.

"Oh God. I don't just like him I love him. I told Folken that I wanted him to love me but…I didn't understand why I said that. Oh God."

Tempest put her head between her knees.

"Tempest."

"I…Where did it happen? Where did it go from affection for a brother to a possible lover? I don't understand."

"How close were you two as kids?"

"We were inseparable. I remember having nightmares at night and crawling into his bed when I was scared. I always felt safe with him."

Missy smiled gently.

"Don't you see Tempest? You were doomed from the beginning."

"Yeah. The Noble and the Street Rat."

"Hmm?"

"Dilandau was born into a noble family. I, however, I was a Street Rat. I will always be a Street Rat with mismatched eyes. No matter how I am dressed up I will always be that. So it will never work anyway. Not on this planet."

Tempest stood up and sighed.

"Well…I'm gonna sleep a little more. I'll see you later." said Tempest before she left.

Missy sighed and gathered up everything before retreating to her own room.

Neither of them so the blood red eyes glowing from one of the corners.

oooooooooooooo

Night of the Raven


	14. Happy Ending

Last chapter of Tempest's Story. Thanks to everyone who supported me for this story. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Tempest roused herself from the bed feeling oddly relived. She suited up grabbed her sword and headed with a step of confidence to the training room.

"Again Tempest doesn't show up. Why don't you just give up on her Dilly and perhaps we can help each other." Andrea's voice carried through the door.

"That won't be necessary." Tempest said throwing open the door.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"You ok?" asked Chesta.

Tempest nodded, a smile on her face. "Yeah. I'm ok."

Tempest sauntered up to Dilandau and Andrea. "Trying to replace me? In his bed you mean? Sorry Andrea but his bed is taken from now on." She said before forcing Dilandau's head down and kissing him.

Dilandau's arms automatically wrapped around her waist pulling her closer and let out a guttural grown before lapping at her lips.

Tempest opened her mouth and the kiss deepened.

"I've dreamed of this for a long time." Dilandau said finally, looking into her eyes.

"I have as well."

"I love you Tempest." he said nuzzling her hair.

"I love you too."

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Missy. "You suck Andrea. You really suck. Tempest has him now and you have nothing other then the few encounters at night. Gives an actual meaning to true love conquers all eh?"

Angrily Andrea stalked out of Viole and was never seen again.

"So what are we gonna do now?" asked Aya.

"I say we stick around. I mean we have boyfriends and someone has to watch over their future kids." said Ellen.

"Yeah make sure they don't take after their father." Missy said dryly.

"I'm all for it." said Emma. "Who's with me?"

"Me." chorused Missy and Aya.

"Then it's decided. We're staying."

* * *

3 years later

"Get back here Celena!" shouted Missy, the diaper in her hand waving like a banner.

Celena, Tempest and Dilandau's first child was weaving through the halls of the Vione stark naked, dodging all three of Tempest's friends.

"Where'd she go?" asked Missy as she round the bend and came upon Aya.

Aya pointed at Celena…who was sitting on her mother's hip.

"Watch her huh?" asked Tempest with her eyebrow raised.

"Ok so we over exaggerated a little."

At that moment, Dilandau came bare-chested out of the training room.

"How's my angel?" asked Dilandau kissing Celena's cheek.

"I'm fine." Tempest said dryly.

"How's my big angel." Dilandau asked laughing.

"Trying to get a cloth diaper on your child."

"Mmmm. She's so difficult just like her mother."

"I resent that."

Missy and Aya sighed as they bantered back in forth. Three years of marriage and they sounded like it was thirty.

"Oh yeah you wanna fight?" asked Tempest, her temper flaring.

"Fine."

Tempest handed Celena to Missy and followed her arrogant husband into the sparring room. Soon, clangs of steel could be heard from the inside.

It was a rough start for the two but the girls knew that from now on, Tempest and Dilandau would be truly happy. And to think it all happen with the chance meeting of a thief and a stratego.

THE END

* * *

Night of the Raven


End file.
